Assignment by Reborn
by ShiroNekoNeko
Summary: Tsuna never trusted Reborn when he was given an assignment, not involving his schooling. Well, if it's from the hitman, simple task could turn into disaster, especially when it was about people around him. Moreover, it's worse when Varia, Byakuran, and Dino came in as well. Slight AU. No pairing.
1. Sunday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

This morning was almost as same as usual Sunday mornings. It's already 10 o'clock, but Sawada Tsunayoshi was still sleeping, not aware of someone staring at his sleeping form... until that guy aimed a green gun at his head. Brown eyes snapped open immediately. And the boy rolled down from his bed.

If he didn't fully awake earlier, he would now because of the pain from knocking the head against the floor.

He groaned before trying to get up. "What the hell are you doing, Reborn?"

Ex-Arcobaleno smirked evilly. His gun changed back to the green chameleon that climbed to his fedora.

"Boss shouldn't oversleep, No-Good Tsuna."

After Tsuna broke the curse for the Arcobaleno, Reborn remained being the two-year-old for few months. He started growing really fast after that. When ex-Arcobaleno became full-grown adult, looking like the man in suit who had helped Tsuna fight with his own father, Tsuna knew that his savior was his tutor.

That's really not the problem... until he learnt that adult Reborn was more sadistic and crueler than the young one.

"It's Sunday. You should let me rest." Tsuna pouted. "You're the one ordering me to solve math problems until 2 o'clock in the morning."

"Must I remind you that it's your own fault to fail the test?"

Tsuna sighed. He never won when he argued with his tutor. Sometimes he even got the punishment for his arrogance (in Reborn's eyes).

Sawada Tsunayoshi was now studying in Namimori High-school. In the same time, he was also the tenth boss of Vongola Family, much to his reluctance. Of course, he's still No-Good Tsuna. Although he's taller, and his voice's deeper, which made Reborn threaten him to stop his shriek; he's still clumsy as ever. He also didn't have many friends, except the ones related to mafia. However, thanks to Reborn, his grades were usually passable and better than when he was in junior high.

In this case, it's really not his fault that he had the meeting with the Ninth in the day before the test.

But if Tsuna complaint with that reason, he would be shot immediately, and Reborn would tell him that he should study in the day before then.

"Get dress, No-Good Tsuna. You're going out."

"Why?"

The gun was aiming at Tsuna's forehead in a flash.

"Are you questioning me?"

Crap. He couldn't refuse anything Reborn said either.

Tsuna did what he was told, had his almost-lunch, and went out of his home with the hitman walking in front of him.

His hyper intuition told him that Reborn must plan something. Ex-Arcobaleno smiled in the same grin as his Cloud Guardian and Mist Guardian, sometimes including Rain Guardian, when they met strong or challenging opponents. He sweat-dropped by that thought. Following his sadistic tutor around without knowing the guy's intention wasn't good idea at all, yet knowing it wouldn't do him any good either.

Reborn obviously have an assignment for him.

No, not the normal one... doing homework or running laps was too easy in Reborn's opinion. And that was what Tsuna must do most of days. It would be something really hard or even weird in some senses.

Reborn used to assign Vongola Decimo, who should be in higher position, to sew laces to Varia uniforms (that time he almost died because of Xanxus' fury and the others' embarrassment), talk to the pineapple pretending it was Mukuro when the boy with similar hairstyle as the fruit passed by (it happened when all of Kokuyo was with the pineapple-head... Tsuna really didn't remember whether he or Joshima Ken, who couldn't hide his agreement, was attacked more), put bunny ears on Hibari's head (resulting in Mukuro laughing hysterically while everyone snickering uncontrollably... no need to ask why that day became disaster)... and the list still went on, no sign of stopping soon.

Obviously, the home-tutor wanted Tsuna to fight with the mentioned above to increase his ability.

Tsuna's face must become really pale, when Reborn suddenly turn his head. The man sneered with his glinting eyes. That dark face must be because of something he thought which Tsuna wouldn't like it at all.

That's when they just reached the destination, which was electronics store.

"You will buy a camera." Reborn stated.

It's definitely the order.

"Why would I need it?" Tsuna asked curiously. "I have no use of one for several years."

"Buy one. Then I'll answer your question." The hitman looked really bored, or too lazy to explain.

Having no choice, Tsuna walked in and came out again with a brand new digital camera. When he saw the smile which resembled to smirk, he almost slapped his own forehead for his stupidity. He knew that he couldn't run away from the hitman; however, he should try it at least once. There's no way Reborn would give simple task to him. Though this is just camera, he had a feeling that it would be turned into hell on earth easily by brutal ex-Arcobaleno.

"Nono wants to see your friends and Family." Finally, Reborn answered the earlier question. "Take photographs with that. I'll give you a week. Don't forget anyone."

Anyone in Reborn's word must mean _everyone_.

"You're lucky. Members of Varia Quality are taking a vacation here. They're staying at Vongola Mansion now."

Vongola Mansion that Reborn mentioned was the new building in Namimori Forest. The construction was completed last year, and the mansion was given to Vongola Decimo from Vongola Nono. The only guardian living there was Gokudera because he couldn't afford rental for apartment any longer. Sometimes, the guests, mostly Cavallone, stayed there when they came to meet Vongola Decimo and his guardians.

Besides the bedroom he rarely used, Tsuna had his own office there... with small piles of paperwork which he was so sure that they would become bigger until he couldn't finish them in time anymore.

"Did I mention Dino? He's staying in the mansion too." The hitman looked like having fun, which was a bad omen. "Moreover, Byakuran's going to be here in the day after tomorrow. It's really disappointment that his funeral wreaths can't come."

Why did the number of people he must take photographs keep increasing?

Don't answer that. He already knew by heart that it was his tutor's doing.

"When you said _a week_, did you count today?" Tsuna gave up, asking the detail about this weird assignment before he missed something important and couldn't clear it. That would make the excuse for Reborn to punish him.

"You guess."

Reborn's answer didn't help his student at all. But knowing Reborn, Tsuna had a hunch the man saw today as the first day for sure.

"OK. Then I'll go back home, and get start." Tsuna sighed. While he started walking away from the hitman whose expression was hidden under shadow of the fedora, he stopped to turn back and ask another question. "You didn't have any hidden motive behind this, right?"

Reborn shrugged his shoulder a little.

"Just take photographs and collect them in photo album, No-Good Tsuna. There's no _hidden motive_, unless you fuck it up." He snorted. "As I told you, the Ninth wants to see your friends. Of course, I would help him. Obviously, you could do the easy task anyway."

That meant... if Tsuna really couldn't do it, Reborn would shoot him for sure. Yes, ex-Arcobaleno was Tsuna's tutor; however, he was also the hitman under command of the Ninth. Even if it's not order, Reborn would definitely accomplish it. And it's his right to punish his student when the said student couldn't do as he was told.

But, really, how the hell was it an easy one?

Reborn definitely wanted him to take the photographs of Varia, who wouldn't cooperate with the Decimo except that it's something related to their assassinate job. Not to mention his own guardian, Hibari Kyouya, who only did what he wanted. Aside from that, it would be easy, if his _friends_ didn't cause ruckus because of their hot-blooded side.

Once he entered his home, he shouted.

"Mum! Lambo! I-Pin! Fuuta! Bianchi! I've just got new camera! Let's take a picture together!"

Sunday was obviously the only day he successfully did his task without any problem.

* * *

**AN: This fanfic was inspired by the ending theme, Suberidai by Mori Tsubasa.**

**I love the idea about taking photographs to keep the memories. I am always the one behind the camera, taking the pictures of the things that impress me. I thought that Tsuna should do it as well. Taking photographs of his friends would be the greatest memories, though it was chaotic by the way I wrote.**

**In upcoming chapters, seriousness will be drastically decreasing.**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave me some reviews. I really need that.  
**


	2. Monday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, after Tsuna took a photograph of the members in Sawada residence and finished Japanese homework, Reborn came back with new photo album and white stickers for writing the description under the pictures. Tsuna printed the first picture and put it in the photo album. Under the photo were the names of his_ family_ members.

Well, most of them weren't blood-related to him, but they could be considered as his own family after what they'd been through together.

Monday came. It would be the first day of...problems.

Tsuna sighed. If sighing one time made him grow older by one year, he would be really ancient by now.

"Yo! Tsuna!" The arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulder. Yamamoto was walking beside him with the cheerful smile on his face like usual.

"Hi, Yamamoto." Tsuna greeted back.

"Hey! Stop being so close to Tenth!" Gokudera shouted, running toward them from far behind. He slowed down when he finally caught up with them, and grinned widely at Tsuna. "Good morning, Tenth! Today's weather is really good. Did you have good dream last night?"

Tsuna sweat-dropped at the last question. Gokudera could really be mother-hen most of time.

"I dreamt about hitting the homerun!" Instead of him, Yamamoto answered with the laughs.

"I didn't ask you, Baseball-freak!"

Gokudera still opened his mouth, ready to say something more, but that's when he suddenly got goose-bump all over his arms and neck. He flinched and started looking around. In Tsuna's eyes, the silver-haired looked like he was ready to fight... or run away as fast as he could.

The brunette knew that reaction too well. His friend would be like this when someone he intensely disliked was near by.

That _someone_ had been just one specific person since the fight against Simon Family. Gokudera had even called her U.M.A.-look-alike stalker.

She was the one and only Swamp Guardian of Simon Family, Shitt P.

Now Storm Guardian of Vongola Family froze because of horror. The inflatable rings around Shitt P.'s body were reflected with the sunlight, making the figure visible even by these distances. She was closer and closer, while Gokudera stepped back.

"Isn't that Shittopi?" Yamamoto asked obliviously.

_Why did you need to emphasize your friend's nightmare?_

But it's definitely made Gokudera come back to his sense, and start running again.

"I'm sorry, Tenth! I'll meet you at school!"

Yep, Gokudera prefer avoiding Shitt P. to staying with the Tenth and being caught.

Few years passed since they first met, but he still disliked the eccentric girl (although that first time Gokudera was really admired her), and the feeling had become stronger and closer to hate. The reason might be that Gokudera thought she was the insult to his beloved U.M.A because of her extraordinary looks. His obsession with supernatural was greater by these passing years, so the dislike was increasing as well.

When the weird girl bounced past him, Tsuna took the camera out of the bag, and press the shutter.

Well, even from the back of both of them, he was sure that the Ninth would figure it out which one was who. He would write the descriptions anyway.

Moreover, no one looked as... odd as Shitt P., unless they were from other planets.

"Oh. You took a photo." Yamamoto said, "The little one ordered you, didn't he?"

The assignments given to Tsuna were well-known to his Family, eventhough most of them pretended that they didn't know and usually let him handle it alone.

Tsuna couldn't really blame them. Well, his tutor wasn't known as world's greatest hitman for nothing.

And, Yamamoto, Reborn wasn't little anymore! It's still mystery that everyone acted like Reborn's appearance didn't change at all.

"Good luck then."

_I really needed that. Thank you very much._

* * *

At lunch, Tsuna took photographs of his friends and himself while having their lunch on the rooftop. Kozato Enma was taken pictures in this time... until Suzuki Adelheid came up with Katou Julie who was flirting with her. The black haired girl's face was really red, and she tried to hide her embarrassment with forces, making them quickly go down to their classroom.

Tsuna didn't forget to take a picture of Glacier Guardian and Desert Guardian of Simon Family when they didn't look beforehand.

After school, Tsuna started wandering in the campus. He didn't dare to go to Cloud Guardian today, so he decided to go to someone else. He noted to himself that Hibari would be one of last victim... oops, last pictures in the photo album.

Well, Hibari definitely had nothing to do with them, if they didn't disturb the peace of Namimori. However, he would think Tsuna tried to take picture of him as disturbance to his peaceful life, and bite him to death for that. Tsuna didn't want to visit a doctor because of his own guardian's violence. He still had to finish his assignment before next Sunday.

The first place he visited was baseball field.

Yamamoto and members of the baseball club were practicing. One of them was Mizuno Kaoru who was in Simon Family.

The two boys noticed immediately when Tsuna looked at them through the camera. In the picture, Yamamoto was flashing a smile, and Mizuno, despite his appearance, was looking shyly...

_What the...?! _

Tsuna gasped, because there was another guardian of Simon Family in the picture as well. Ooyama Rauji was standing far back under the big tree and staring at him with intense glare. It's so horrifying that Tsuna almost dropped the camera when he checked if the photo looked fine.

Could he see this as ghost photo?

The Good thing is that he didn't need to approach the fat boy for a photograph. Now he could move to another location...

"Sawada!"

The yell rang very loudly with the fists almost hitting the brunette's head in the back. If he dodge them by instinct a little slower, he would be knocked out for sure. This was one of the rare moments he felt grateful for Reborn's Spartan teaching. No way would he tell that to his tutor, unless he wanted the training becoming harder.

_Training harder _by Reborn's book meant _training to death_.

"Big brother! Koyo-san! Why did you two try to punch me!?" Tsuna asked two boys who just arrived in panic.

"Because I extremely wanted to!" Ryohei screamed back. "Master Pao-pao told me that you want to see me, and I must punch you as the greeting!"

What kind of the greeting is that?

He should know that the one who could order Ryohei to do something crazy like this would be his sadistic tutor.

"Because Enma tried to stop Sasagawa, so I wanted to do it to the end." Koyo answered. At the same time, he pointed back to the way they came from... where Enma fell on the ground, obviously trying to stopped the two hot-headed before.

That's not reasonable!

Sun Guardian of Vongola Family and Forest Guardian of Simon Family were still rivals. Nevertheless, they resembled to each other in many traits, like brashness... and stupidity.

Tsuna couldn't really call them that, especially when he was called No-Good himself.

Enma got up and finally caught up with three boys. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. I tried but..."

"I understand." Tsuna just shook his head and sighed heavily... That's when he saw something strange in their appearances. "Why are both of you wearing skirts?!"

At the first glance, they didn't wear shirts, like when they did the boxing club activity, so the brunette didn't notice that their lower parts weren't dressed in the same way as usual. Instead of boxer shorts, skirts were worn. They looked creepy and reminded Tsuna of Lussuria in strange way.

It must be because all of them were boxers who had very fit body, and now two high-school boys were wearing skirts while having six-pack abs.

It's really disturbing and slightly disgusting.

Enma looked at Tsuna apologetically. He must be thinking the same as his bestfriend. He had obviously tried to stop both of them not only because they would use their fists as saying hello, but because they would dress like this to meet Tsuna.

"My boxers EXTREMELY disappeared!" Ryohei shouted louder than before. Tsuna winced at the volume of his voice.

"And these were the only things in our lockers in the end." Koyo added, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

Both answers made Tsuna face-palm, feeling tired and annoyed.

It must be Reborn's doing... again. The ex-Arcobaleno definitely expected his student to take the photograph of two boxers in skirts.

"Then, why don't you wear school uniform trousers?"

The two boys in skirts were stunned by Tsuna's question. They looked at each other.

"WE FORGOT TO THE EXTREME / TO THE END!"

Why the hell did they have to shout the answers at the same time?

Of course there was no answer. Tsuna just took the photograph and walked away, while Enma tried to drag two skirt-wearing boys back to their club room.

* * *

When Tsuna arrived at his home, he was tired as ever and almost collapsed at the doorstep.

After got out of Namimori High-school, Tsuna met Kyoko and Haru at the café. They were eating cake at that moment. The girls blushed when they saw Tsuna. In front of them were many plates, which the boy didn't care to count but they were certainly more than six. That's maybe the reason why the girls were so embarrassed. He remembered that they used to talk about thank-themselves day, the day they would allow themselves to eat three pieces of cake. The amount of cake they ate together this time was definitely much more than usual.

Again, because of his tiredness, he just greeted, took a photograph, and walked away, pretending that he didn't see anything, although it would appear in the picture as evidence.

God must hate him... especially when he met Longchamp on the way back home. The classmate who was the eighth boss of Tomaso Family was with new girlfriend.

WHAT THE HELL?! Was that even human?!

It... _She_ could be recognized as some kind of reptile, with _her_ clothes full of scales which made Tsuna question _her_ fashion sense. _Her _skin was really pale, and _her_ teeth were sharp and pointed. Let's just say that _she_ was as beautiful as Longchamp's previous girlfriends.

That meant _extraordinary_, _bizarre_, and _weird_, combining together.

In Tsuna's opinion, _she_ looked like U.M.A. a lot, even more than Shitt P.

_Congratulation, Shitt P. I've just found creature... no, human looking more peculiar than you._

In spite of his terror, Tsuna took a photograph and ran away as fast as he could.

That's why when Tsuna entered his house, his body almost crumpled on the floor.

Once the tenth boss of Vongola Family opened the door of his bedroom, he saw the hitman from the said Family sitting on his bed, like owner of the room. The man was sneering.

"How's today, No-Good Tsuna?" He didn't listen to the answer which was _Horrible_. "Tomorrow I'll let you skip the school. How about going to Vongola Mansion?"

Instead of answering the latter question, Tsuna growled, remembering who were staying there. The home-tutor obviously didn't speak of Dino who was there as well.

"You're such a sadist."

Reborn just smirked at the boy's statement.

* * *

**AN: This chapter had finished since yesterday, but the next one have a long way to finish it. I will try to finish it as fast as I can.**

**When I sent this chapter to my friend, she was shocked about the skirt. It really wasn't just her. I'm surprised why I wrote that as well.**

**Oh, and she kinda hinted to me about R27. Again, not just her. When I wrote about Reborn, I felt like it would become R27 too. I don't know if I could write that pairing. Maybe or maybe not.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Tuesday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

If Monday was chaotic, Tuesday would be disastrous.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, who always had Vongola infamous hyper-intuition, was using that ability unconsciously and having really bad feeling about going to his mansion where assassinate unit, Varia, was staying for the time being.

Why must Varia Quality take a vacation in Japan?!

Tsuna never needed the answer, already knowing that was Reborn's doing. Still he couldn't help protesting inwardly.

At 7 o'clock, the bell of the house was ringing nonstop. Someone obviously kept pressing it while waiting for the door to open, Tsuna didn't know whether the visitor had no manner or was not tolerant at all.

"Tsu-kun! Your friends are here!" His mother called him from downstairs.

Tsuna groaned. He should know that there were only his friends who would keep ringing the doorbell until someone went out to let them in. He got up and walked down when he finished making himself presentable.

"SAWADA!"

As soon as Tsuna appeared in front of living room, Ryohei stood up from the sofa, calling loudly. Now Tsuna knew who was the one ringing his doorbell earlier.

"Shut up, Lawn-head!" Gokudera yelled back before smiling happily at the Tenth. "Good morning, Tenth! I've come to help you today!"

"You're extremely louder than me, Octopus-head!"

"Don't call me that, idiot!"

"Maa, maa, let's get along." Yamamoto, who was still sitting and drinking tea, tried to calm two hot-headed.

"Not your damn business, Baseball-freak!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped. He had given up stopping these guardians when they had argument over something like this since a long time ago, so he went to the kitchen where his mother was preparing breakfast. She placed his meal beside Reborn's seat.

Seeing ex-Arcobaleno's sly smile made Tsuna feel irritated, doubting why the man still came to have most of his meals in Sawada Residence while he already had new place to stay.

"You called them, didn't you?"

"Yes. I'm so generous that I let you go with your friends. Even Gokudera spent his time to come here first. You should thank me."

"Are you kidding me?!" Tsuna snapped, ignoring the fact that eventhough the other two won't go with him, Gokudera who was staying at the mansion permanently would follow him to meet Varia anyway. "It's hard enough to go alone to meet Varia, but it'll be _chaos_ if they go with me!"

Reborn smirked. "That's my catchphrase, No-Good Tsuna. Find another word."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! Could you get serious?!" The brunette hit his hand on the table hard, almost knocking a glass of juice down. "Like hell I would want that word as my catchphrase. You _know_ what I mean."

"They were skipping school for their boss. Be thankful." Reborn said, sipping his espresso elegantly. Tsuna was really thinking about punching that handsome face now, but trying to repress it. "If you are unable to control the damages done by your own guardians and subordinates, you can't be the boss."

_I don't want to be either_.

He often forgot Reborn's claim to have mind-reading skill. This time was included. The barrel of the gun was pressed to the side of his head immediately after thinking that.

"If you make me waste my five-year time for nothing, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Tsuna sighed. "I know."

"Splendid." His deep voice sounded sarcastic. "Then eat fast and get going."

It couldn't be helped. That's why Tsuna had three companions going with him to Vongola Mansion.

* * *

Vongola Mansion was in Namimori Forest, where most of town-people avoided entering. However, Tsuna lost count how many times he walked around, because his Family used the forest for the training since ring battle. Therefore the Ninth stated that he would build the mansion for the tenth generation to do their work in Namimori, Tsuna couldn't agree more when Reborn suggested this forest to be the place where the mansion would be located.

Namimori Forest was like the most complicated maze anyway. It even could soundproof the sound of bombs (by Gokudera), painful screams (from assassins who tried to kill the tenth boss of Vongola Family), Ryohei's EXTREME voice, and Squalo's VOI. Really, Tsuna couldn't ask for anywhere better.

They didn't hear the familiar voice ringing across the field in front of the mansion, until they walked through the woods.

"You fucking boss! Stop being so damn annoying and EAT THAT OMELET!"

It became silence for a moment. Maybe the boss of the voice's owner was speaking something.

"I DON'T CARE WHETHER THERE'S TOMATO IN THERE OR NOT! JUST FUCKING EAT IT!... VOIIIIIIIII! DON'T THROW GLASS AT MY HEAD! DAMN IT!"

"That's Squalo's voice." Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly. He never minded the swordsman's shouting. Moreover, he even admired the guy's voice that could pierce through earplugs. "I never know that Xanxas hates tomato."

_Why aren't you worried about Squalo? He must have concussion by now. And if he keeps screaming like that, he will get more hurt, you know?_

Tsuna wasn't worried about Squalo's throat. It must be very strong, because the swordsman always used his ear-piercing voice, never getting sore throat once, which is really miracle. He just felt troubled if Xanxus started hurting his vice (whom he never saw in severe injury in spite of the Varia boss' cruelty), it could cost him a lot to buy new things into the mansion and, maybe, pay the hospital bill for Squalo because the man's boss just ignored it.

"YOU CAN EAT TOMATO. WHY CAN'T YOU EAT IT WHEN IT'S IN OMELET?! VOIIIIII! STOP THAT!"

The screaming sounded like Squalo was hit by glass again.

Some people didn't like certain ingredient in some menu. Obviously, Xanxus' was tomato in omelet.

"Idiots" Gokudera mumbled.

"Hey! I extremely don't like when there is carrot in my miso soup!" Ryohei told them seriously, like this was very important.

"If it's omelet, I won't eat any if it doesn't have milk." Yamamoto added.

Since when did this conversation turn to the food topic?

"Oh~ Hello~"

When they turned back to the voice, they found Fran behind them. Tsuna groaned. The boy was... famous for his speaking which made many around him irritated. Hell. Even Mukuro who was the boy's teacher couldn't stand him. And his mist guardian was the most annoying in the entire Family.

"Why are you here, Girlish Boss?"

The question made Tsuna's right eye twitch. Fran called him like this since he was in middle school. Eventhough his physique was different now, the boy still stuck with that name.

"This is my mansion, Fran." Tsuna answered before Gokudera snapped. The silver-haired never had self-control when his boss was called bad names.

"You must plan something." Fran narrowed his eyes.

"It's none of your business, Frog-head!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ow~ Old man was meanie."

"Who is old man!?"

"You because your hair is white... and another white hair guy over there"

"I'm extremely not old!" Ryohei screamed immediately.

"My hair was silver!" Gokudera argued as well.

While his friends felt pissed off, Yamamoto was laughing, making Gokudera glare at him.

See? They didn't walk into the mansion yet, but his guardians were starting the fight now.

"Why are _you_ here, Fran? If I remembered correctly, you are supposed to be with Kokuyo this week..." Tsuna changed the subject and ignored his guardians.

Fran pouted. "My pineapple-headed Master kicked me out from Kokuyo Land."

Mukuro was sadistic, Tsuna never doubted that, but the boss of Kokuyo Gang was reasonable... well, in his own way. He would never kick his underlings out of his territory, except that the guy really making him mad.

Oh... Tsuna wasn't surprised at all. Fran had particular ability to piss anyone off anytime. Just open his mouth, and most of listener would want to eviscerate him and throw his use-to-be body to the vultures. Why did Tsuna know? Of course! He knew because he sometimes felt that he wanted to do it by himself.

"Please don't give me any details." Tsuna face-palmed, shaking his head. "Could you lead the way to where the other is?"

"No. I'm running away from Fake-prince. No way will I go back in there now."

Isn't it great? The boy just ticked off his co-worker too.

"Okay. Then you should go before..."

Before Tsuna could finish, familiar knives suddenly came and stuck at the frog cap. Fran still had no reaction. In the contrary, three guardians stopped their fight, and looked at the boy surprisingly.

"Ouch" That's the only thing young illusionist said indifferently. He turned to Vongola Mansion where someone just got out with the silver knives in his hand. "It hurts, Bel-senpai."

"Ushishishi. Because I want it to, you annoying frog." That's when Belphegor noticed Gokudera who was activating Systema C.A.I. for fighting with other two guardians, which Tsuna considered this really unnecessary and overdoing. "Oh. You're here."

Damn it! Now he must deal with two storm guardians from Vongola and Varia fighting each other.

"I'm glad that Fake-prince and Silver-haired old man forget about me. Then I'll get going..." Fran started walking away, but Storm Flame and a knife almost got his head this time and stopped him immediately.

"Don't you dare walking away, frog."

"I told you! I'm not an old man!"

Both Storm Guardians shouted at the same time. They approached the illusionist. Belphegor was blocking the way to get inside the mansion, while Gokudera was standing in the way to the woods. Fran really had no way out, because both of them used middle-ranged weapons.

"Oops."

_You just realize that now?_

Finally Tsuna had time to signal his Rain and Sun Guardians to lower their weapons and go into Vongola Mansion with him. When they were far enough, Tsuna turned back to took a picture which was contained three boys fighting with one another, making the yard completely destroyed in the process.

The tenth boss of Vongola Family felt really angry, and noted to himself.

_After this, I must cut down their salaries. Their money will be spent for repairing my wrecked garden. And I will make sure that three of them will receive more trifling missions, like cleaning weapons or weeding whole garden of Vongola Castle in Italy!_

"Sawada! Your eyes look really extreme!"

"Calm down, Tsuna. You really look like you want to use X-Burner on them."

_Too late. But thanks for your concern._

Maybe because he was... occupied earlier, he didn't notice the voice from the mansion increasing. Now it's not just Squalo's voice anymore.

It's the sound of something exploded.

Xanxus!

When Tsuna kicked the door open furiously, Mammon floated to him and confirmed his suspect.

"I won't pay for the damages." And the unknown-gender ex-Arcobaleno just disappeared into thin air... like that.

He ran away!

_Of course you don't pay. How about deducing your salary for the payment?_

"Yamamoto, Big brother," Tsuna called his two guardians. His darker and deeper voice made both Rain and Sun Guardians shudder. "If anyone gets in my way, take them out."

That's when Lussuria appeared. The gay screamed happily in the second he found Ryohei.

And he was knocked by Maximum Cannon immediately, which made Tsuna and Yamamoto stare at the white-haired, dumbfounding by the fact that their senpai put all of his EXTREME strength in that fist.

"You told me to take them out when someone get in your way, Sawada!"

"He just showed up, Big brother! We don't know his purpose yet!" Tsuna snapped back, pointing at the hole that used to be the wall. "And why did you blow up the wall!?"

Even idiot would understand that the tenth boss of Vongola Family was obviously concerned about his mansion more than the passing out Varia.

Sun Guardian just laughed as the answer... for a moment, because the temperature had dropped by several degrees. Tsuna glared at him with the eyes that could surpass even Hibari Kyouya's. Ryohei flinched. Well, it's not the first time he felt scared of his boss.

"Just clear the mess, please. Tomorrow I will send someone to repair it."

Ryohei nodded and ran to bring a broom here.

Before Tsuna started walking again, he took a picture of Lussuria. Maybe he would write description as _Lussuria, knocked out by Sasagawa Ryohei who was so determined to follow order that he destroyed part of the mansion_.

Great. He captured the picture of the hole as well. It would be great evidence for Ryohei's doing.

Oh. He forgot to mention that he would deduce Ryohei's payment and spend it for building reparation.

"I think you stay with adult little guy too much, Tsuna." Yamamoto interrupted his friend's thinking. "You're starting to... err, smirk evilly like him."

_Wow. Even Yamamoto admitted that he thought Reborn was evil. And, why did you put adult and little in the same phrase? Adult Reborn isn't little at all!_

While Rain Guardian told him that he became like Reborn, Tsuna thought otherwise. He would become another Mammon if he felt more concerned about money. The difference from ex-Mist Arcobaleno was that he thought about money he spent than money he received.

When two teenagers almost reached the dining room, the door of the said room was crashed. The body flew out of the room, clashing the wall and laying unconscious on the floor. In spite of being this far, Tsuna could see that the man was Xanxus' stalker, Leviathan.

In Xanxus' opinion, this guy was really, REALLY annoying and the most frustrating guy in Varia.

The boss of Varia seldom talked to Decimo, but when he joined the conversation, most of the topics would be about the missions, Nono, and his subordinates, mostly named Leviathan.

That only happened when Xanxus wasn't in bad mood, which was really rare opportunity. Because most of the time the man ended up taking out his weapons and starting the fire to everyone in the room.

Compared to when Tsuna was in middle school, Xanxus was more tolerable to the younger boss. At least boss of Varia listened to Tsuna when he should listen.

One of those occasions was when Tsuna was angry.

This moment was absolutely one of them.

Well, the cause of Vongola Decimo's wrath often involved with unnecessary expenses. Of course anyone in the Family would know that this time was included as well.

The dining room was really the mess. Before the destruction of the wall, carpet, and ceiling (the chandeliers fell on the dining table by now), it must be only food throwing at one another. The yellow thing that used to be omelet with tomato was on the wall beside the door by Xanxus who was still sitting in his seat.

Where was Squalo? He was lying down on the floor, piled by the use-to-be breakfast, obviously, wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

Tsuna didn't forget to take a picture of the silver-haired man whom Yamamoto started to drag out of the room, before turned to face with boss of Varia.

"Can I ask why my mansion became like this?"

The smile still plastered on the brunette's face, but his voice was covered by venom.

"Ask your chef, trash." Xanxus answered, trying to ignore the killing intent that radiated from the younger boss. "He put tomato in my omelet."

"He wasn't the one who shot the Flame of Rage to someone else' property." Tsuna grabbed a plate which still had the food on it and wasn't broken from the table. "You know what? I feel really pissed off now."

"Like I care."

"Really?"

Xanxus' mask started to fall off. He looked a little troubled, which anyone wouldn't notice at all, but Tsuna had never been that _anyone_.

"Well, I'm considering about deducing Varia members' salary for the time being. I need the money for repairing Vongola Mansion. Grandfather Timoteo will definitely approve it once he hears what happened." Tsuna stated with smile that looked sly. Xanxus got the hint in that moment that he shouldn't argue anything, because the boy was giving the feeling like his adopted father now. "There will be more punishment, of course. Except you do something for me."

"What, scum?"

Tsuna's smile widened. "Sit still."

Before Xanxus could react, the plate in Tsuna's hand was thrown into the man's scarred face.

The face which became dirty without blinking an eye was ridiculous as hell, and Tsuna didn't hesitate at all to bring out his digital camera. The brunette smiled at the photo he just took.

"You look really handsome, Xanxus. Grandfather will be pleased." Tsuna chuckled. "You should smile as well. Not that I complained anyway."

After that, _chaos_ was really an understatement.

* * *

**AN: Finally this chapter was finished.**

**I was really busy last week. Even if this chapter was almost finished since Friday, I couldn't continue it at all until today. So, as soon as I've finished, I put it here.**

**For acknowledgement, I won't pair Tsuna with anyone. It'll be no pairing like ****_Conversation with Marshmellow_****, the previous work of mine. You could imagine the pairing by yourself but I won't write it. I'm too lazy to change my plot now. (though I'm thinking about R27, but I changed my mind in spite of disappointment.)**

**Please review. Many thanks for reading and wonderful reviews.**


End file.
